1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart board scoring system and more particularly pertains to allowing players to keep score of a variety of dart games with a dart board scoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scoring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, scoring systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping scores of dart games are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,922 to Hinkle discloses a scoreboard for the game of darts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,276 to Brenkert discloses a self-scoring dart game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,579 to Miscavage discloses a dart game scoreboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,119 to Cowan discloses a dart game holder and score keeper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,792 to Danielson discloses a dart game scoring system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dart board scoring system that allows player's to keep score of dart games like cricket and other dart games such as 301 and 501.
In this respect, the dart board scoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing players to keep score of a variety of dart games.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dart board scoring system which can be used for allowing players to keep score of a variety of dart games. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.